


what's the best that could happen?

by Satine86



Series: College AU [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, F/M, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: After coffee with Anne, Phillip finds himself in a slight predicament.





	what's the best that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. Been in a funk and haven't written much, but here's some silliness because apparently College AU is now a Thing. Happy Turkey if you celebrate it... if not happy Thursday? 
> 
> Direct sequel to "what's the worst that could happen?"

“You don’t know?” P.T. squinted at Phillip, incredulous. “How do you not know?”

“I just told you!”

“Okay okay okay.” P.T. held up both hands, waving them until Phillip shut his mouth with an audible click. This wasn’t going how Phillip had hoped. Although he didn’t know why he had hoped for better. 

“So let me see if I have this right,” P.T. said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You somehow ended up with a girl offering to tutor you in a class you’ve already taken -- and aced! -- and that just so happens to be my wife’s class?”

Phillip gave a weak smile. “Yes.” 

“How do you accidentally get someone to tutor you? I can barely find tutors for my students now!”

“I told you, I don’t know.” Phillip ran his hands through his hair. He really didn’t. It was just one of those things that had jumped the rails before he had even known what was happening, let alone had a chance to process it. “We were talking about school and classes, and you have to admit Charity’s classes are tough! Plus I may have been a little distracted.” 

“Because you’d been caught in the rain and she was wet?” P.T. grinned.

“You make it sound so pervy.” Phillip glared. “But… yes. I think she felt bad. She didn’t have her wallet and I paid. I think she just wanted to return the favor in a way?” 

“So just tell her the truth? Say it was a misunderstanding, which it was, and ask her out for another coffee instead. Simple.”

“How do I explain it was a misunderstanding without coming across like an awkward idiot who has no idea how to talk to pretty girls, and may or may not be an aquaphilic?”

“What the hell is aquaphilia?

“A water fetish, what do you think?” 

“How do you know that?”

“I know a lot of things, P.T! I’m usually rather intelligent. Except, it seems, when I take your advice or talk to pretty girls. Then my IQ drops to somewhere around neanderthal.” 

P.T. grabbed his shoulders and looked him square in the eye. “Phillip. Breathe. You’re all right.” He waited while Phillip took in several deep breaths and let them out slowly. “God, you are so neurotic, kid.”

“Thanks. You’re too kind.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Stop thinking and just listen, okay?” P.T. let go of Phillip and sat on the edge of his desk. “You be honest with her, tell her you were a little flustered. But leave out the aqua kink thing.” He waved a hand dismissively. 

“I don’t--” Phillip covered his face. There was no point. There never was. 

“Just be your naturally earnest self. I think most girls find that charming. Like a puppy.” 

Phillip took a split second to consider several things. First, how had he and P.T. actually become friends? Second, how did his life go so wrong that P.T. become his major source of advice? Third, how much trouble would he get into for punching his professor? 

“Yes, exactly what I’m going for: puppy.” He wasn’t really sure what he was going for. All he knew was that he liked Anne. She was sweet and funny and he really wanted to get to know her better. He also really, really, really wanted her to like him back. Preferably not like a puppy. 

“Phillip, do you have any idea how many people in class have a crush on you?”

He shrugged. 

“Like half. At least. Given everything you’ve said, I think chances are she had as a good time the other night as you did. Or else she wouldn’t have offered to tutor, regardless of any miscommunication. So just roll with it.” 

“So I should let her tutor me?” Phillip shrugged. 

“No. God--” P.T. reached out and tapped his forehead. “You know, for such a smart kid you really are an idiot. I mean you meet up with her like you planned and you don’t lie. Lying bad. Truth good. It’s simple, really.” 

“Okay but you lie all the time.”

“I do not. I embellish. There is a difference. Lying is easy, embellishing requires flair.” He spread his hands and wiggled his fingers. 

“It’s always so enlightening talking to you. I should’ve gone to Charity… why didn’t I go to Charity?” he muttered. 

“Well, it’s too late now. Because you’re gonna be late if you don’t hustle.” P.T. nodded toward the clock on the wall. 

“Shit. I’m not prepared.” 

“It’s not a test.” P.T. started shoving him toward the door. “It’s just a conversation with a peer, and maybe coffee. You should absolutely ask her out for another coffee. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Phillip opened his mouth but P.T. cut him off.

“Don’t answer. So what’s the best that could happen?”

“She agrees?”

“Exactly! Now go on, and good luck!” He said right as he pushed Phillip through the door and shut it behind him. 

With no other choice, Phillip did the only thing he could. He booked it to the library, rehearsing what he would say the entire way. 

 

***

 

“No books for a study session? Bold move, Carlyle.” Anne eyed him as he slid into the seat across from her. A teasing smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

Phillip sucked in a deep breath. There was no choice, P.T. was right. 

“Well, about that. I, uh, I have to tell you something.” He could feel his cheeks getting hot, and he locked his gaze on the table in front of him rather than her face. “It was really nice of you to offer to do this, there was just a misunderstanding. I don't need tutoring in the class. In fact, I'm actually a TA for the other Professor Barnum.” He finally looked at Anne, at her bemused expression. She didn't look angry, so there was that at least.

“I didn't intentionally mean to mislead you,” he added hastily. “It's just we were talking and you-”

“And I assumed and just kinda plowed forward.” She worried her lower lip. “Sorry.”

“No, I'm the one who’s sorry. I should have corrected you, but it had been a weird day and I was a little... distracted.”

She giggled. “Well, having a dessert upended into your lap can do that.”

“It wasn't that, it wasn't any of that.” He shook his head and met her gaze for a second before averting it again. Why did everything have to be so awkward? Why did _he_ have to be so awkward?

“You mean you were distracted by me? Was it because I looked like a drowned rat?” Anne laughed again. 

His gaze shot up to meet hers. “You definitely did not look like a drowned rat.”

“Oh. Okay.” Anne tucked some hair behind her ear and lowered her head, clearly fighting a smile. That bolstered him a bit.

“I was thinking, if you're not opposed, that we could maybe go get a coffee instead? My treat.” He gave her a tight smile, and prayed she would say yes. 

“Just plain coffee?” she teased, already packing up her things. 

“No.” He let out a breath in relief and shook his head, trying not to grin like an idiot. “This time you can totally get a scone too,” he laughed. 

“Well, how can I possibly turn down that offer?” Anne stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She tilted her head and stared at him for a moment, her curls spilling over her shoulder. It made him nervous, the way she looked at him, like she could see right through him. He wondered what she saw. “Phillip?” she finally said.

“Uh, yeah?”

“You do realize I only offered to tutor you so I could see you again, right?”

“Oh. No,” he said dumbly and felt his eyebrows shoot upward. Was she serious? God, he hoped she was serious. 

A smile slowly bloomed on her face, eyes crinkling in amusement. She gave a short laugh, almost a snort. “You're kinda adorable, you know that?”

And there it was. P.T's words from earlier came to his mind, and Phillip had to keep himself from physically deflating like a balloon. “Sure,” he said. “Like a puppy, right?”

Anne pressed her lips together, nose scrunching slightly, “Mm, somethin’ like that.” She studied him once again, eyes drifting slowly over his face. And once again it felt like she saw right through him. It was a little less unnerving this time. “Now come on,” she said brightly. “You promised me coffee and a scone!” She looped her arm through his and started dragging him toward the exit.

For better or worse, adorable like a puppy or not -- hopefully not -- Phillip thought he would promise her just about anything.


End file.
